


Web of Lust

by ahoshoujo



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Juri/Kolin is going to be a thing even if I have to write all the fic myself, idk if i should tag this with something like passive-aggressive flirting?, you can't tell me Juri wasn't hitting on her at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoshoujo/pseuds/ahoshoujo
Summary: It seemed inevitable that Juri Han would quickly tire of her assignments, but the day didn't seem to be coming anytime soon.  Which meant that Kolin had to keep putting up with her snide little remarks, and could do nothing more than reprimand her for insubordination.And worse, Han knew it.  In fact, she undoubtedly enjoyed it.





	

It didn't take long for Kolin to begin wishing that she'd never hired the woman known as Spider.

Not that she hadn't already proved her worth as an assassin several times over; from the surveillance they'd conducted during her time as an agent of S.I.N., it seemed inevitable that Juri Han would quickly tire of her assignments.  The targets she was sent to eliminate – whether outright enemies of the Organization, or those who simply needed to be 'removed' for the advancement of their own members – could afford some of the best protection the market had to offer, but they were as powerless before her as flies caught in a web.  So, of course, Kolin had preparations in place for the day when she went rogue and had to be eliminated as well.

But the day didn't seem to be coming anytime soon.

She considered herself an unshakable sort of person, and yet, quite frankly, it astounded her how few problems Han had caused as the Organization's newest killer.  In spite of her incredible bloodlust, all of her missions were conducted with cold, surgical precision.  Not once did she lose her temper and destroy important property...or personnel, as Lord Urien was sometimes wont to do.  Oh, she utterly lacked respect, but nothing indicated that she was planning to betray them (or that she'd become aware of them observing her in case she ever did so).

Which meant that Kolin had to keep putting up with her snide little remarks, and could do nothing more than reprimand her for insubordination.  And worse, Han knew it.  In fact, she undoubtedly enjoyed it.

Her latest habit was to come sauntering into Kolin's office whenever she was alone (Han always knew when she was alone).  At first, she'd at least given the illusion of standing guard by leaning against a wall, but then she'd started draping herself over the back of Kolin's chair.  Kolin had responded by stiffening her shoulders and leaning forward until it became clear that the other woman was willfully ignoring the hint.

“These documents are not for your eyes, Agent Han,” she'd snapped.

“How 'bout just the one eye?” Han had retorted, pointing to her eyepatch.  When Kolin turned and glared at her, she raised her hands in a mock gesture of surrender. “Okay, okay...”

And from then she perched herself on the corner of Kolin's desk instead.

The most aggravating part was that she didn't _do_ anything else – nothing worth throwing her out over, at least.  Most of the time, she didn't even say a word.  She just sat there as if she owned the place, right leg crossed over her left, bouncing her foot and looking at Kolin over her shoulder with a little smirk every now and then.  Forget Spider; she had the smugness of a cat.  But Kolin wasn't going to take the bait.

“I know what you're doing,” she remarked one day.

“Oh?” Han cocked her head to the side, smile widening just enough to show a flash of teeth. “Enlighten me.”

Kolin's eyes never left the report before her as she spoke.  “Your psychological profile outlines an obsession with dragging down authority figures and the like.  It's especially evident in your interactions with a certain Interpol agent and, more recently, a certain member of Delta Red.  Clearly, you intend for me to lose my temper and humiliate myself in doing so, 'proving' that I'm no better than you.”

“I'd settle for you just taking a swing at me,” she offered with another quick grin. “I mean, if someone needs a friggin' Olympic gold medal just to run for your boss's spot, you've gotta be capable of more than paper-pushing.”

She'd said something like that back in Russia, Kolin recalled.  _Why don't_ you _also fight?_ A sadistic hunger that could never be satisfied, leaving room for little else...If she hadn't hated the man so much, she would've thought that Bison deserved a posthumous commendation for creating this kind of killing machine, even unintentionally.

“I won't waste valuable time and energy on a petty squabble with you,” was her curt reply.

Han rolled her eyes and blew a lock of her hair aside, seemingly having grown bored with their back-and-forth. “Fine. I _guess_ if you want me to go away so badly...”

A bribe?  That would be easy; it wasn't as if the Organization didn't have money to spare, especially with Lord Urien's habit of tearing through fine Italian suits.  Han hadn't asked for much upon joining – they'd installed her in a little penthouse not far from a place that delivered ridiculously spicy Korean food, and in her spare time she went to go to nightclubs, occasionally picking fights with men and usually going home with women.  She'd also developed a passion for motorcycles in the wake of the fall of the Black Moons, so Kolin supposed she wanted funds for some expensive model.  (As long as they didn't have to appropriate it from another stubborn British boxer...)

“I'm listening.” But Han wasn't there when she looked up.  And then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

“You look a little tense,” the other woman purred. “Let me help you with that.”

“You have ten seconds to take your hands off of me,” Kolin hissed, “before I make you.”

“That's more like it.  I remember how you bossed around Sergeant Frankenstein and those other hapless do-gooders...You could be pretty vicious.” Her hands didn't move, at least not in the direction Kolin wanted them to. “It was sexy.  You should do that more often.  You've gotta be the most repressed chick I've ever met, y'know that?  I figure a little massage could help.”

She wanted _so_ badly to stand and smack the insolent look off of Han's face.  She'd have done it already, she told herself, if not for the fact that Han would've enjoyed it.  That, and nothing else.

“Must be hard,” Han continued, clearly pleased at the lack of resistance, “spending your whole life slaving away for a guy who's too busy playing god to even spare you a second glance.  What do you even see in him?  It can't just be the bod and the tighty-whities, right?”

There was no point in arguing with someone so dedicated to their blasphemy.  When the time had come, and Lord Gill was in his rightful place on the throne of the world, all of the nonbelievers would be purged.  Kolin closed her eyes, thinking only of passages from the Book of Miraha, not the way that Han's hands fluidly stroked her neck and back.

“Don't you think you deserve to indulge yourself once in a while?  You're always talking about what a messiah Mr. Braveheart is, so I'm sure he'll forgive you.  Heh, I bet the thought of confessing your sins gets you off, too.”

How was it possible for someone's voice to feel like it was undressing you?

“If you like this so much,” Han whispered, lips brushing her ear, “just wait till you see what else my hands can do.”

Kolin rose and whirled around, knocking the chair aside, slamming her forearm across Han's neck.  It was clear from the look in her uncovered eye that she hadn't been expecting this level of raw strength, but even so, she choked out a short, surprised laugh.  Kolin leaned against her, breathing heavily, and grabbed Han's collar with her other hand.  Her cheeks felt warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat in the pit of her stomach.

Han's lipstick tasted overwhelmingly of blackberries.

“Oh, I'll be seeing,” she said, surprised by the evenness of her own voice as she pulled back. “But first, I'm going to make sure you're properly disciplined for your behavior.  Do we have an understanding?”

The Spider licked her lips. “Oh _hell_ yes we do.”

 

That night, a pair of women made their way to a little penthouse not far from a place that delivered ridiculously spicy Korean food.  One moved languidly, her arm around her companion's waist – clearly used to such escorts, but also smirking as if she'd obtained a hard-to-win prize.  The other, wearing little more than sunglasses in the way of a disguise, appeared to pay her no notice.  Her self-assured stride only broke once, when she shook her blonde hair loose from its bun before letting herself be led through the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was unsure about posting this but then the kolin trailer went up so clearly capcom was sending me a message!
> 
> sorry if this maybe ended abruptly but i'm not really one for writing actual nsfw lol. also fun fact: i at first considered titling this 'agents of imperialism' because apparently that was once slang for lesbians in russia. the more you know.


End file.
